Apa yang Kau Cari?
by ASalsabila
Summary: Terkadang, kita perlu berhenti mengejar sesuatu yang sangat sulit kita raih, dan melihat keadaan sekitar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**Apa yang Kau Cari?**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kapan kau akan sadar? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu kuulang setiap kali aku melihatmu. Aku mengenalmu, sangat mengenalmu. Kau itu lebih dari semua yang kau perlihatkan. Lebih dari itu. Kau, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, adalah seseorang yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Aku—Eleanor Alice Longbottom—hanyalah seorang yang biasa-biasa saja di matamu. Tentu, jauh dari pacarmu, Rose Weasley. Kau terlalu jauh untukku, dan aku tak terlihat di matamu._

**-xxx-**

Suatu pagi yang lumayan cerah di akhir pekan pada bulan Oktober. Sungguh hari yang sangat bagus untuk melakukan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Albus Severus Potter, seorang remaja laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun, berambut hitam acak-acakan, dan bermata hijau cemerlang, sedang menunggu saudara, teman, dan sepupunya dengan menggerutu.

"Hei, Al! Kau tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Al. Itu ternyata Elora Longbottom, cewek Gryffindor seangkatannya. Al mengerjap, El terlihat manis hari ini. "Al? Kau masih di sini? Halo?"

Elora bersedekap. Raut wajahnya merupakan campuran antara geli dan kesal. Al, yang telah kembali sadar dari transnya yang tidak biasa, menatap Elora dengan bingung. "Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Jadi, dari tadi kau melamun, eh?" sindir Elora. Al langsung merasakan wajahnya panas karena malu. "Aku tanya, kau tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, tentu saja pergi. Tapi, er, saudara, dan sepupu, ditambah Scorp belum datang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, eh?" tawar Al penuh harap. Ternyata raut wajah Al menunjukkan ekspresi sangat berharap, karena saat berikutnya, Elora dan Al sudah berjalan dan mengobrol bersama di sepanjang jalan menuju Hogsmeade. Mengundang banyak kepala bermunculan untuk melihat mereka dan setelahnya, mulai bergosip seru.

Elora tak menemukan lelaki itu dimana-mana. Dia telah menulusuri Hogsmeade dengan cermat. The Three Broomstick, Honeydukes, Madam Puddifoot's, Sihir Sakti Weasley, bahkan Hog's Head. Al yang mengikutinya tampak kebingungan. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada jauh di depan Shrieking Shack—Gubuk Menjerit—tempat terakhir yang bisa dipikirkan El untuk mencari pemuda itu.

Tapi ternyata, hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Elora melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang sekolah dengan setengah-hati. Sampai-sampai cowok yang sejak tadi berjalan di sebelahnya, telah mengajaknya berbicara tapi dia sama sekali tidak dengar.

"El? Kau ini mencari apa sih, atau mungkin, siapa?" Al bertanya pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sudah sangat yakin akan diacuhkan lagi sebelum gadis bermata biru elektrik itu menoleh padanya, nyengir bersalah.

"Oh, maaf ya. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. Aku mencari Scorpius," jawab Elora tanpa basa-basi. Membuat Al mendengus kecil di sebelahnya. Tapi Elora tidak dengar, atau malah mungkin tidak peduli.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, kedua remaja itu langsung melempar diri ke sofa berlengan di dekat perapian. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, sepupu terdekat Al—Rose Weasley—muncul di lubang lukisan dengan wajah berseri-seri dan langsung mengenyakkan diri di sofa di tengah-tengah Al dan El.

"Hai, kalian berdua!" sapanya riang. Sayangnya, dua orang yang disapa Rose tampaknya tidak memiliki suasana hati yang sama dengannya. Karena dua temannya itu hanya menjawab sapaan Rose sekenanya.

"Hei Rosie," jawab El ogah-ogahan, dan tidak menatap Rose melainkan jendela yang sekarang memperlihatkan rintik hujan di luar.

"Um, halo, Rose," gumam Al bosan. Mengikuti arah pandang Elora. Rose berdecak kesal memandang Al dan Elora.

"Ya ampun kalian berdua ini kenapa sih? Kencan kalian gagal?" tanya Rose kesal. Al dan El serta-merta langsung menghujam Rose dengan tatapan siapa-yang-bilang-seperti-itu bercampur tak percaya. Elora telah bertekad untuk sedikit lebih ramah hari ini, sialnya itu tidak berjalan sesuai yang ia harapkan.

"Kencan? Mana ada kencan," kata El dingin, kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Seakan berharap berada di luar, bukan terperangkap di sini. Bersama seorang Weasley dan Potter, pula.

"Lah? Tadi kata Lils kalian berdua kencan di Hogsmeade, lho. Jadi, itu gosip ya?" tanya Rose ingin tahu.

"Apa? Astaga. Pikir saja sendiri. Sudahlah aku mau ti—"

El sudah berdiri dan lengannya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bungkusan syal Rose, yang bahkan El baru sadari ada di situ. Membuat isinya—yang El pikir adalah Remembrall, sebelum ingat bahwa Rose itu pintar jadi tak mungkin dia mempunyai sesuatu seperti itu—menggelinding ke seberang ruangan. El memungutnya, dan memperhatikan bola kaca itu.

"Eh, itu apa Rose? Dapat darimana? Kau kan, tidak ke Hogsmeade hari ini," ucap Al sambil melihat ke sepupunya itu. Yang ternyata, pipinya sudah merona.

"Um, itu—itu hadiah sebenarnya. Scorpius memberikan padaku tadi. Makanya seharian ini kami mengobrol di halaman kastil, tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade," jelas Rose. Tapi begitu tertangkap olehnya alis Al yang terangkat, dia buru-buru menambahkan pembelaan diri. "Sori. Ini mendadak, jadinya aku lupa memberitahumu. Sori, Al."

Sementara Al dan Rose bertengkar kecil, Elora malah semakin mencengkram bola kaca yang ada di tangannya. Seakan bertekad untuk memecahkannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, dia hanya membuat tangannya sakit. Dengan raut wajah paling dingin yang dia punya, dia mengembalikan bola itu ke tangan Rose dan naik ke kamar anak perempuan. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Dia lelah.

**-xxx-**

Memasuki bulan Desember, cuaca di luar kastil semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang, ke luar kastil bahkan hanya untuk mengikuti pelajaran Herbologi sudah sama saja dengan cari mati. Ini membuat banyak anak kelas lima, yang sudah mulai stress dengan banyaknya pr yang menuntut mereka di tahun OWL ini, jadi sangat senewen.

Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak berlaku bagi Rose. Yang selama anak-anak kelas lima lain mengerjakan pr dengan berkutat pada buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan, Rose mengerjakannya dengan tertawa-tawa di Aula Besar bersama Scorpius. Memancing El, untuk menjadi jauh lebih dingin dan mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Seperti pada pagi ini contohnya.

"Pagi, Elora," sapa Rose dan Scorpius pada Elora yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Al untuk sarapan.

"Oh, hai. Sedang apa? Mengerjakan pr? Lanjutkan saja, tak perlu menyapaku pun tak apa," balas Elora cepat sambil mulai membuka buku Sejarah dan memakan sarapannya bersamaan.

"Ya ampun, _mate._ Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Scorpius, yang notabene memang teman Elora sejak kecil.

"Tak apa-apa. Biasalah, senewen karena pr yang menggunung. Ya ampun, aku mau pura-pura mati saja deh," gumam Elora. Scorpius nyengir, dan mencondongkan badannya untuk mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi El, tapi dia tetap berusaha tampil dingin dan kaku seperti biasa.

"Aku bukan bonekamu lagi, Mr. Malfoy," kata Elora sinis, sedikit berharap Scorpius akan membalas ucapannya itu. Tapi kelihatannya Scorpius tidak peduli dan kembali mengobrol dengan Rose. Dan Al, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Elora, melihat bahwa semburat kemerahan yang tadi muncul di pipi gadis itu, sekarang sudah sepenuhnya lenyap. Malah menurutnya, ada aura hitam pekat menguar dari Elora.

"Elora, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Al polos. Tak menyangka bahwa akan diserang dengan jawaban yang tak mengenakkan hati.

"Kalau aku sakit, aku tidak akan ada di sini. Melainkan di rumah sakit, Albus Potter. Cobalah gunakan otakmu dengan benar sekali-kali," jawab Elora tajam. Dan dengan itu, dia menutup bukunya dengan keras, lalu berjalan keluar aula menuju ruang rekreasi. Meninggalkan Al yang sakit hati, juga Rose dan Scorpius melongo hebat memandang punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Di—dia, kenapa? Apa yang salah sih? Cewek itu tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali," ucap Scorpius dan melesat menyusul Elora. Rose kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, begitu pula Al.

Tetapi, hingga tengah hari, baik Scorpius maupun Elora tak tampak batang hidungnya di manapun. Rose sendiri tidak ambil pusing soal ini, berbeda halnya dengan Al yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir gusar di ruang rekreasi. Membuat Rose yang sedang mengerjakan pr, mendelik sebal padanya. "Bisa tidak sih, kau berhenti jalan-jalan seperti itu? Mengganggu konsentrasi sekali, tahu."

"Ups, sori Rosie. Tak akan terjadi lagi," jawab Al otomatis. Padahal kenyataannya, dia tetap berjalan dari ujung-ujung ruangan tersebut, dan Rose sudah masa bodoh dengan tingkah laku sepupunya itu.

Arloji Al sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga, saat Rose juga menyadari absennya Scorpius dan Elora. Dan kedua sepupu tersebut—Al dan Rose—baru saja akan turun menuju Aula Besar untuk mencari Scorpius dan Elora sebelum mereka bertemu di bawah tangga.

"Darimana saja, kalian?" tanya Rose setengah-khawatir, setengah-kesal.

"Oh, memangnya itu urus—"

"Kami habis mendiskusikan sikap dingin kelewatan Elora. Dan sang terdakwa—" Scorpius memotong kalimat Elora di udara, dan sekarang melirik gadis itu seperti memberi peringatan sebelum melanjutkan, "—sudah setuju untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi. Ya, kan, Elora?"

"Tadi tidak seperti itu. Kau tak bisa rubah sifatku sesukamu. Aku hanya tidak akan dingin kelewatan. Bukan berarti tiba-tiba jadi semacam miniatur Profesor Slughorn yang luar-biasa ceria itu," gumam Elora. Al dan Scorpius tertawa, meskipun Rose tidak.

"Aku cemas tahu tidak? Awalnya kukira kalian akan kembali pada jam makan siang, tapi kalian tidak kembali juga! Bahkan Al sudah lebih dulu khawatir," kata Rose pada Scorpius. Dan Scorpius hanya bisa mengkeret di bawah tatapan ceweknya itu.

"Astaga. Memangnya kalau pun kami tidak kembali sampai malam kenapa? Toh, mereka tidak membiakkan Chimaera di kastil, kan?" dengus Elora kesal. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis itu. Mata cokelatnya menyipit.

"Ya ampun, sudah dong. Yuk, turun. Aku lapar nih," sela Al dan mengambil langkah lebih dulu ke Aula Besar.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: **Halo semua! Author balik lagi nih! Masih dengan ff chapter, semoga gak jelek kayak yang pertama ya.. Ini tuh, cuma untuk ngisi kekosongan aja sih.. Abisnya gak seru gitu kalo gak ngepost~ Oke, review yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan! Terima kasih! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**Apa yang Kau Cari?**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Elora Alice Longbottom. Dia anak yang ramah, atau itulah yang mulanya kupikir. Dia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Paman Neville maupun Bibi Hannah. Dia sangat dingin, luar biasa kaku. Bahkan terkadang kurasakan anak itu menguarkan aura pekat yang mengintimidasi. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia semakin dingin. Aku hanya tak mengerti bagaimana Scorpius bisa bersahabat dengan anak seperti itu. Tapi ini kelewatan. Dia kelihatannya membenciku. Kenapa? Karena aku pacar Scorpius? Oh, itu sangat bodoh. Harusnya dia mendukung, kan? Bagaimana pun, Scorpius adalah sahabatnya. Atau mungkin dia memiliki rasa yang lain terhadap Scorpius?_

**-xxx-**

Liburan natal Al kali ini dihabiskan di rumahnya sendiri, Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas, yang dulunya adalah milik Sirius Black. Sekarang rumah itu sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi, sejak berganti nama menjadi Potter's Manor, rumah itu sudah benar-benar meninggalkan kesan hitamnya sama sekali.

Al merayakan natal dengan keluarga Rose, keluarga Scorpius (diundang secara pribadi oleh Rose, dengan banyak teriakan dan perdebatan dengan ayahnya, Ron), serta satu orang yang sangat spesial, Elora. Entah siapa yang mengundang, tapi di hari kedua liburan, Elora datang dan mengetuk pintu rumah Al.

Dan belakangan baru diketahui bahwa orangtua Elora akan pergi bersama kakak dan adiknya dan Elora tak tertarik untuk ikut. Jadilah dia mengambil pilihan alternatif, merayakan natal di rumah keluarga Potter. Elora senang-senang saja sebenarnya, itu sebelum dia tahu bahwa Rose dan Scorpius juga akan ada di sana. Dan dengan sifatnya, gelar _"Ice Princess"_ didapatkan Elora secara cuma-cuma dari Ron dalam pagi ketiganya di rumah itu.

Sekarang yang bersangkutan sedang duduk di depan pohon natal. Matanya yang biru terpancang pada pohon tersebut, dan pikirannya terbang tak tahu kemana. "Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencoba berbicara pada pohon, eh?"

Elora menoleh. Scorpius sedang nyengir jail padanya. Seketika bibirnya membentuk senyuman, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lakukan selama seminggu ini. Betapa mudahnya dia mencair untuk pemuda yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Sementara dia menjadi kristal es bagi yang lain. Tidak adil? Dia tak peduli.

"Aku tidak gila, Scorp. Kau ini sengaja menghina atau apa sih? Aku sudah bisa melakukan Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar dengan sempurna, lho," gurau Elora. Scorpius mengacak rambutnya. Dan seakan terjatuh ke tanah dari sapunya saat dia terbang tinggi, Elora bertanya, "Kemana Rose? Dan Al?"

"Belanja katanya. Sumpah deh, aku bingung kenapa Al mau saja ikut belanja. Itu kan, pekerjaan cewek. Kayaknya dia ketukar deh sifatnya denganmu," ejek Scorpius. Elora memberikan _deathglare_ yang mengerikan, tapi setelahnya dia tertawa.

"Hei, Alice," panggil Scorpius pada Elora yang dalam sekejap pikirannya sudah melalang-buana lagi entah kemana. Mendengar dipanggil nama tengahnya, Elora sedikit tersentak. Sudah lama sekali, sejak Scorpius memanggil nama tengahnya.

"Ya? Kau tahu tidak, sering-sering saja deh panggil aku dengan nama tengah. Kau sudah lama tidak memanggilku begitu," ucap Elora. Berbicara pada perapian.

"Oke. Tapi kurangi sikap menatap benda mati saat aku berbicara denganmu, dong. Kau kok berubah, sih? Ada apa?" tanya Scorpius tiba-tiba. Elora menoleh kaget.

"Be-berubah? Aku tidak berubah. Masa, sih? Apanya yang berubah?" respon Elora cepat. Dia tidak ingin berubah. Apalagi perubahannya membuat Scorpius kecewa.

"Kau, menjadi lebih dingin sejak akhir musim panas lalu. Padahal cuaca panas, tapi setiap aku dan Rose berada dekatmu kami pasti merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak enak," jelas Scorpius. Elora membuang muka. Dia sudah mewanti-wanti kapan nama Rose diikutsertakan dalam percakapan ini. Elora mendengus keras tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Masa, sih? Kok aku tidak sadar, ya? Mungkin cewekmu tuh ada masalah dengan musim panas. Atau mungkin dia punya alergi denganku," tanggap Elora cuek. Scorpius berjengit sedikit. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyadari ada yang aneh dari sahabatnya ini. Setiap kali ada yang berhubungan dengan Rose, dia pasti langsung berubah jadi dingin. _Memangnya ada apa dengan Rose?,_ batin Scorpius.

Elora bangkit berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat jengkel hanya karena mendengar Scorpius menyebut nama pacarnya itu. Elora berjalan ke meja dekat jendela dan mengambil segelas air.

"Kau tidak suka aku pacaran dengan Rose, ya?" celetuk Scorpius di belakang Elora. Membuat Elora susah payah tidak menyemburkan air yang diminumnya. Itu sangat tepat sasaran. Malah Elora sudah bukan tidak suka lagi, tapi benar-benar tidak setuju atas hubungan mereka.

"Scorp, kau bisa Legilimency tidak?" tanya Elora dengan nada biasa. Memutar tumitnya, dan membuatnya sekarang berhadapan dan hanya berjarak tiga meter dari Scorpius. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan menggeleng.

"Memang kenapa?" Scorpius bertanya balik. Elora menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, dugaanmu itu benar. Yeah, aku sama sekali tak suka kau berpacaran dengan Rose," jawab Elora terang-terangan. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus mata abu-abu Scorpius. Jeda sesaat, dan keheningan langsung menyelubungi ruangan itu. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka—baik Elora maupun Scorpius—yang mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

Mereka berdua bertahan terus seperti itu sampai bunyi berkelontangan yang ditimbulkan Kreacher dari dapur menyadarkan mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh, dan mendapati, seluruh keluarga Al, Rose, ditambah orang tua Scorpius menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh tanya. Detik berikutnya, Rose menghilang ke atas dengan wajah memerah kesal. Matanya berair. Elora menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan? Scorpius, jelaskan!" tanya Draco, ayah Scorpius. Tapi nadanya setengah memerintah. Tapi bahkan sebelum Scorpius membuka mulut, Elora sudah menyambar pertanyaan tersebut untuk dijawab.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Lihat kan, kami berjarak tiga meter satu sama lain?" jawab Elora membela diri. Ron mengambil alih menyerang Elora dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Lalu kenapa saat kami masuk kalian sedang bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain?" tuntut Ron. Scorpius melongo. Elora memutar bola matanya.

"Apakah ada undang-undang yang menyatakan bahwa menatap seseorang itu dilarang sekarang?" tantang Elora. Namun sebelum Ron bisa membalas, Harry sudah mengambil alih lagi.

"Dan kenapa kalian bertatapan satu sama lain dengan sebegitu seriusnya?" selidik Harry. Elora mendengus, Scorpius pasrah dengan semua tuduhan ini.

"Astaga. Apakah itu sangat mengganggu?" kata Elora.

"Yeah. Kau membuat Rose cemburu," sergah Ron cepat. Sekarang baik Harry, Ron, maupun Draco memandang Elora kesal. Istri mereka hanya membuang muka tak mau ikut campur.

"Oh, ya? Bilanglah aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu bahwa sejak orang ini—" Elora menunjuk Scorpius seakan itu bisa membunuhnya lalu melanjutkan, "—berpacaran dengan Rose, aku sudah tidak boleh lagi menatapnya. Memang siapa dia? Aku teman Scorpius sejak kecil!"

Dan dengan itu, Elora berlari keluar menubruk Ron. Hermione memandang suaminya itu dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-menghakiminya dan Ron hanya mengangkat bahu sambil membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan dia-pantas-mendapatkannya yang membuat Hermione menghela nafas. Scorpius masih tertegun di tempatnya berdiri, mencoba mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu barusan.

Sementara Elora pergi entah kemana, Rose menangis dalam diam di kamarnya. Rose baru saja ingin menutup jendela kamarnya, saat dia melihat Elora berlari ke arah lapangan. Merasakan kebencian yang amat dalam saat melihat gadis itu, Rose membanting menutup jendelanya dan berbalik ke tempat tidurnya tepat saat ibunya, Hermione, masuk ke dalam.

"Hai," sapa Hermione. Rose duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kenapa Mum ke sini?" tanya Rose saat Hermione menempatkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau kesal ceritakan saja. Aku akan mendengarmu, Rose," kata Hermione pengertian. Dan dengan kalimat itu, Rose mulai bercerita pada Hermione. Tentang bagaimana Elora menjadi berubah sejak dia berkencan dengan Scorpius, bagaimana Elora sangat baik pada Scorpius dan dingin pada yang lain, dan semua hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya.

Setelahnya, dia memeluk Hermione erat. Membasahi pundak Hermione dengan air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin jika kau coba berbicara baik-baik padanya, Elora akan—"

"Tidak, Mum. Dia tak akan mau dengar. Aku tak mengerti, apa salahku?" kata Rose menatap ibunya. Ke mata yang persis sama dengannya. Hermione memberi padangannya yang menentramkan, dan Rose merasakan sensasi pendar hangat dalam hatinya. Dia tahu semua pasti akan baik-baik saja pada waktunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hujan telah turun di luar. Tapi Elora tetap belum memperlihatkan diri. Albus memperhatikan bahwa tak ada yang menyadari hal ini, maka dia bergegas ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan jas hujan dan payung. Baru saja melewati meja makan yang penuh dengan keluarganya, berharap tidak kelihatan, tapi dia sedang sial.

"Al, sedang apa kau dengan payung dan jas hujan?" tanya Ginny. Al berputar dan langsung dihujam dengan tatapan curiga dari segala arah. Remaja bermata hijau cemerlang itu menyerah.

"Tak adakah yang menyadari bahwa di luar sedang hujan, dan Elora masih belum pulang? Dan dia tadi hanya mengenakan kaos dan jaket tipis?" tanyanya kesal. Rose menghentikan perbincangannya dengan Scorpius saat mendengar nama Elora disebut-sebut. Lalu, Ron menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja. Toh nantinya dia juga pulang, kan?" tanggap Ron tak peduli, Rose mau tak mau merasakan kasih sayang lebih untuk ayahnya itu. Mungkin Rose terlihat sedikit jahat, tapi itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang Elora lakukan padanya. Al menatap Ron dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Paman sudah gila atau apa, sih?" suara Al terdengar lebih kasar daripada yang diniatkannya. Tatapan Harry memperingatkannya untuk lebih sopan, tapi Al mengindahkannya.

"Sudahlah, Al. Ron benar, pasti nanti Elora akan pulang," Astoria berkata. Al tampak ingin memprotes, tapi ibunya sudah memberikan peringatan terakhir. Maka dengan tatapan tajam ibunya, Al duduk salah satu kursi di meja makan itu. Sekarang, berganti Scorpius yang terlihat gelisah di tempatnya.

"Apa? Kau mau mencari anak itu juga saat hujan lebat begini?" Draco membaca pikiran Scorpius dengan tepat. Scorpius berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya, tapi bayangan Elora pucat dan tergeletak di bawah pohon terus-menerus muncul. Akhirnya, dia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Mengambil payung dan jas hujan dari sebelah Al.

"Scorpius! Kembali! Apakah kau sudah gila? Kau bisa sakit!" perintah Draco. Tapi Scorpius hanya berhenti satu langkah dari pintu.

"Yeah. Aku sudah gila melihat bayangan Elora sakit di luar sana. Pucat, tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku hampir gila karena itu, dan bisa jadi gila sungguhan kalau tidak mencarinya," kata Scorpius. Dan dia menghilang di balik pintu, menghadapi hujan lebat. Rose menegang di kursinya saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Scorpius.

Sudah setengah jam Scorpius berkeliling. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu sudah benar-benar menyerah sampai dia melihat rambut cokelat panjang Elora, dan tubuh sahabatnya itu, di bawah naungan pohon besar di pinggir lapangan. Scorpius berlari cepat.

"Elora! Bangun! Elora! Sungguh, bagun cepat! Lelucon yang konyol sekali ini! Tidak lucu, hei!" Scorpius berkata pada Elora yang tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya pucat bagaikan mayat. Untunglah, nadinya masih berdenyut. Dengan itu, Scorpius terengah-engah menggendongnya ke Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas.

**-xxx-**

Scorpius tertidur di pinggir tempat tidur Elora. Gadis itu belum sadar sejak kemarin. Dan saat Scorpius membuka matanya dia merasa tangan Elora bergerak lemah di hadapannya. Sesaat, dan mata Elora terbuka. Merasa lega bukan buatan, Scorpius nyengir jail kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau tidak cocok main hujan, Longbottom," candanya pada Elora yang mencubit lengannya. "Argh! Kukira kau masih lemah. Sialan, masih bisa mencubit dengan tenaga macam itu!"

"Masa bodoh. Kau menyebalkan, sih," ejek Elora. Scorpius pura-pura terperanjat.

"Apa? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu kemarin? Setelah aku menyelamatkanmu? Kau tidak tahu terima kasih ya," kata Scorpius kecewa. Elora tergelak di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau—harusnya—ugh, harusnya kau masuk sekolah teater tahu!" Elora mencoba berbicara sementara dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Scorpius tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar Elora tertawa. Sudah lama sekali dia merindukan Elora yang ini, bukan Elora yang dingin seperti es.

Rose dan Al yang kebetulan lewat, tak sengaja melihat adegan kecil itu. Pintunya memang tidak tertutup. Mereka berdua memang sedang sial. Rose langsung turun tangga tanpa berkata apapun, Al menyusul, rahangnya mengeras.

Di dapur, Hermione, Harry dan Draco baru saja memulai debat seru tentang Elora.

"Aku tak mengerti. Itu wajar, dia berteman dekat dengan Scorpius!" kata Hermione membela Elora.

"Kau juga berteman dekat—sangat dekat malah—dengan Harry. Tapi kalian tak pernah menyukai satu sama lain, kan?" nada bicara Draco meninggi.

"Itu beda kasus. Kami sudah menganggap satu sama lain saudara," ucap Harry datar. Draco yang tadinya mengharap dukungan dari Harry menatapnya dengan kesal. "Apa? Memang bukan salah Elora sepenuhnya. Itu wajar kan? Menyukai seseorang? Kukira dulunya kau menentang hubungan Rose dan Scorpius, eh?"

"Tapi, kusadari bahwa mereka cocok. Dan tiba-tiba Elora mendeklamasikan perasaannya terhadap Scorpius dengan tingkahnya. Ini sangat rumit," balas Draco.

"Kukira kau mempunyai emosi yang lebih baik dari Ron. Dengar Draco, yang terpenting, Scorpius kan tidak menyukai Elora juga. Dia tetap tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Rose," bantah Hermione. Draco terlihat tak terima disamakan dengan Ron.

"Biarkanlah mereka selesaikan sendiri hal ini. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan Al," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Draco berpaling dari Hermione dan mengernyit padanya.

"Memangnya Al kenapa?" tanya Draco, masih mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Al menyukai Elora," jawab Hermione singkat. Draco sekarang menghadapi Hermione minta penjelasan.

"Terlihat kan, dari seberapa gigihnya dia ingin keluar untuk mencari Elora kemarin?"

Draco mengangguk paham.

"Jadi sekarang, anak kita terlibat semacam hubungan cinta yang rumit begitu?" Harry mengambil kesimpulan. Hermione dan Draco mengiyakan. Harry menghela nafas perlahan. Tak pernah dia mengira, bahwa setelah peperangan melawan Voldemort, ada masalah yang jauh lebih rumit melandanya lagi.

Suara derap kaki menuruni tangga—lebih tepat kalau menginjak-injak tangga dengan kekuatan penuh—membuat Hermione, Harry, dan Draco keluar dapur, dan terlihatlah Rose dan Al yang membuat kegaduhan tersebut.

Harry, Hermione, Draco bertukar pandang, dan sekali lagi, mengehela nafas panjang, pasrah. Ternyata masalah cinta remaja bisa lebih mengerikan daripada Voldemort dan segala tetek-bengeknya di masa lalu.

"Kukira tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada manusia berwajah ular, benda yang menyimpan pecahan jiwa, dan perang," kata Harry melihat tingkah Rose dan Al. "Tapi kenyataannya, ada. Bolehkan aku mati saja?"

Hermione menoleh dan memberi Harry tatapan jangan-bergurau-dengan-hal-seperti-itu. Harry nyengir bersalah.  
"Jadi, kenapa lagi mereka?" tanya Draco mengerling Hermione.

"Kau lupa? Scorpius tertidur di kamar Elora semalaman. Kukira Al dan Rose sedang sial, dan melihat Scorpius dan Elora bercanda atau apalah," jawab Hermione. Dan seakan mendukung pernyataan Hermione, suara tertawa Elora dan Scorpius terdengar dari atas. "Ayo, lihat Rose dan Al di ruang keluarga. Mungkin kita bisa lakukan sesuatu."

Dan saat ketiga orang dewasa itu—Harry, Hermione, dan Draco—mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Al dan Rose merasa lebih baik, Scorpius dan Elora sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Mereka seperti kembali ke masa kecil mereka, dan melupakan semua hal lain.

"Alice, kau mau turun tidak? Aku lapar nih," tanya Scorpius pada Elora yang sedang melihat langit-langit.

"Hm, kupikir aku juga lapar. Ayo turun," jawab Elora. Tapi, baru saja dia bangun dan mencoba berjalan, seluruh badannya sudah bergetar hebat dan gadis itu jatuh terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Wah, kau masih sangat lemah. Tapi kan, kau tidak mungkin tak sarapan," gumam Scorpius.

"Aku bisa jalan sendi—Argh!" Elora mencoba berjalan lagi dan terjatuh lagi. Gadis itu merasakan seluruh tulang-tulangnya tak kuat menopang beratnya. "Aku pasti bisa jalan sendir—"

"Sudah kau pasti bakal jatuh juga. Kubantu saja," ucap Scorpius cepat. Takut Elora akan mencoba berjalan dan jatuh lagi. Dia tak tahan melihat Elora meringis kesakitan. Scorpius memapah Elora turun. Sebuah cengiran terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau berat tahu tidak?" dia menunduk memandang puncak kepala Elora. Memang Scorpius lebih tinggi sekepala dari gadis itu.

"Apa? Kau ini ya, menyebalkan seka—" Elora baru saja akan memaki Scorpius, ketika sekali lagi, dia mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata abu-abu menatapnya balik. Tapi rasanya berbeda, seakan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghentikan waktu. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, lima belas sentimeter, membuat mereka menghirup udara yang sama.

Membuat mereka dapat membaui bau masing-masing. Bagaimana aroma hujan yang masih menempel pada tubuh Elora, dan wangi mint Scorpius. Napas Elora tertahan. Sepuluh sentimeter...

"Matamu belo banget," gurau Scorpius sambil nyengir lebar. Elora tersadar, bernapas lagi, dan benar-benar menjitak Scorpius. "Ouch! Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Bercanda yang tidak lucu. Ayolah, kita tidak akan pernah sampai ke dapur kalau begini," kata Elora menatap ke depan. Berusaha menghentikan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat gila-gilaan. Sementara itu, Scorpius merasakan sengatan listrik menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. _Apa ini?,_ batin pemuda itu.

Sembari berjalan, Scorpius berusaha mengusir perasaan aneh itu ke belakang kepalanya.

Entah kenapa, tapi mungkin hari itu adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidup Al dan Rose. Baru saja mereka berhasil dibujuk Draco, Harry, dan Hermione untuk sarapan, Scorpius dan Elora datang dengan keadaan masih dipapah oleh Scorpius.

"Pagi semua! Hai, Rosie!" sapa Scorpius, membantu Elora duduk di kursi panjang. Lalu, pergi ke arah Rose, yang mukanya seketika berubah masam.

"Oh, hai," sapa Rose balik. Dia berkelit menghindar dari Scorpius dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Al yang mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Elora. Scorpius memandangnya aneh, lalu duduk di ujung. Di sebelah Draco.

"Mau makan apa kalian berdua yang baru datang?" tanya Hermione. Scorpius mengambil kornet dengan lesu, baru saja menyadari kenapa Rose menghindarinya.

"Kukira ikan haring enak. Terima kasih, Mrs. Weasley," kata Elora sambil tersenyum sedikit. Rose mendengus di sebelah Al, dan Elora langsung menoleh tajam ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Rose menantang. Elora tersenyum sinis dan menggelengkan kepala.

Di ujung meja, Scorpius tak henti-hentinya melirik Elora dan Rose. Seakan berharap salah satu dari mereka akan meledakkan meja atau sesuatu seperti itu. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi, Rose hanya menatap Elora kesal, sementara yang ditatap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mempedulikan atau apapun.

Lain Scorpius, lain pula Al. Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan itu sedang mengalami perasaan yang campur aduk. Setengah-gondok karena Scorpius berduaan dengan Elora, setengah-senang karena melihat Elora tersenyum tadi. Dan sekarang, Rose sedang marah pada Elora. Al sudah tak tahu mau berada di pihak yang mana.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa cemburu atau tidak suka akan keluakuanku pada Elora," kata Scorpius pada Rose. Pemuda itu berhasil mencegat Rose saat gadis itu sudah mau menghindar darinya lagi.

"Aku cemburu? Oh, tidak. Sama sekali tidak cemburu," ucap Rose sekenanya. Padahal pada kenyatannya, gadis itu cemburu setengah-mati melihat Elora dan Scorpius.

Scorpius terdiam. Menatap salju di bawahnya. Mereka berdua sedang ada di halaman Potter's Manor. Scorpius berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Rose. Dia yakin Rose cemburu berat melihatnya dengan Elora. Dia bisa merasakan itu.

"Hm, jadi kau tidak cemburu? Baiklah. Aku jadian dengan Elora saja deh," pancing Scorpius. Ekspresi Rose berubah horor. Gadis itu terlihat panik. Scorpius tergelak dalam hati.

"Ka-kau serius? Kau b-bercanda kan?" tanya Rose gagap. Scorpius nyengir penuh kemenangan, dan Rose langsung tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya itu sedang mengerjainya. "Sial. Kau menyebalkan Scorpius Malfoy!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm back, guys! After a long hiatus, a lot of writer's block, _jaringan wi-fi dan modem yang payah, serta segunung tugas dan ulangan, aku kembali untuk meng-_update _ff ini! Hah! Lebih panjang, lumayan lah~ _So enjoy, and don't forget to RnR please! '-')b_


End file.
